Letting Go
by zmwester
Summary: Arthur and Eames haven't really put a name on their relationship, but Eames never dreamed Arthur would cheat on him. Things are not so simple; the answer is not so clear.


Title: Letting Go

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Arthur/Eames

Spoilers: Inception

Warnings:

Disclaimer: They belong to Christopher Nolan, no matter how much I wish they belonged to me.

Summary: Arthur and Eames haven't really put a name on their relationship, but Eames never dreamed Arthur would cheat on him. Things are not so simple, the answer is not so clear.

Author's Notes: This was written for a prompt on the Inception Kink Meme over on LiveJournal.

They've been settled for a while now in Arthur's hometown. After the Fischer job, Cobb went back home to his children, Ariadne went back to school, Yusuf continued his chemistry experiments, Saito bought himself many expensive things, and Arthur and Eames explored their newfound relationship. Saito thrust more money at them than they knew what to do with, so they decided to travel for a while. They picked up a few odd jobs along the way, but ultimately chose to settle in Arthur's hometown, at least until they felt the invisible pull back into the dream world and the job of extraction. Once you'd done it for so long, it would always be your life.

They are still living in seperate apartments, because they haven't been ready to take that step yet. They've danced around the subject, but haven't really attached a label to their arrangement. However, Eames thought Arthur understood that HE wasn't seeing anyone else. Truthfully, Eames never would have pegged Arthur for the cheating type, nor the multiple partners type. The first time Arthur blows him off, Eames lets it go, assuming the Point Man had a rough day. After all, Cobb had asked him for a favor, which never proves to be a simple task. But after Arthur bails on him for the seventh time in a month, Eames is worried. He calls Arthur's cell and Arthur answers, sounding caught off guard, which is highly uncommon for him. He dances around the subject and finally rushes off the phone. Unfortunately, the phone does not hang up, so Eames can still hear a muffled conversation from inside Arthur's pocket. All he can pick up is Arthur's voice, but what he hears is enough to drive him batty.

"I've missed you so much. I hate that my job has always taken me so far away from you, but I know you want me to see the world and live my own life. Sometimes I wonder how you feel about what I've done with my life, and I feel so guilty, I feel like I always leave you behind. I just need you to know that I'll always come back. I love you too much to stay away."

That is all Eames cares to hear. If he listens much longer, he's going to obliterate his fucking cellphone. He flips his phone shut with a little too much force, and scowls into the distance. He doesn't know who this person is that Arthur's talking to, but he will not be played for a fool. He has put too much into this, he has given up too much, he has crossed emotional boundaries and he has never felt so strongly about anyone before Arthur. Arthur made him realize that it was possible to be with just one person, to wake up next to someone everyday and be happier because of it.

That night, Arthur invites Eames over and has made an exquisite dinner for two. They have a wonderful conversation, but Eames can't stop thinking about the conversation he overheard. Who could it be? Some girl, some guy? Someone he knew before he became a point man, someone he's been in love with for years and can't let go of? After dinner, they watch a movie, but Eames isn't really there. Arthur can sense that something is off and decides to try and spice things up for Eames. Alas, Eames can't even get into the handjob that Arthur offers him. He excuses himself and leaves for his own apartment.

Arthur can't shake the feeling that something is horribly wrong. This was supposed to be THE night. Why was Eames so distant? He didn't call Arthur a pet name, nor did he make some sarcastic remark about Arthur's choice of clothing or wine. Arthur stares at the door, dumbfounded and crushed. Then he grabs his jacket and makes a dash to his car. He needs to talk to her. Now.

Eames has barely made it home, in fact, he hasn't even unlocked the door, when he spots Arthur's sleek Audi passing by his apartment and rushes to follow him. Eames never would have imagined himself following Arthur around to spy on him, but he also never thought Arthur would play him like this. He is floored by the thought that Arthur would plan a night like this for him and then immediately run to this other person when Eames was out the door. He follows Arthur to a secluded graveyard on the other side of town and his mind is boggled. Why is Arthur meeting this mystery person in a graveyard? Eames parks out of sight and watches Arthur walk toward the back right corner of the cemetery, looking uncharacteristically sullen, with slumped shoulders and a frown. He watches as Arthur stops abruptly and kneels on the ground in front of a gravestone. Eames walks a little faster, so that he can better examine the situation. He hides behind a particularly tall gravestone that gives him a perfect view of Arthur and the person he's now talking to.

"I need help. I don't have anywhere else to go."

Arthur sounds exasperated, and Eames can't help wanting to reach out and comfort him. However, he keeps his feet firmly planted in the soil beneath him when Arthur begins to speak again.

"It's just...you would love him, you know? Sometimes he drives me insane and I want the slap the smirk right off his gorgeous face. He's not the smartest guy in the world, but he is brilliant in his own way and he amazes me daily. He makes me laugh, whether I freely admit it or not. The way he looks at me, it reminds me of you, the way you would watch me work, with that smile on your face, like I was the most fascinating person you'd ever seen. And I'm not interesting or fascinating or anything special. I'm boring and methodical. I'm an insufferable know-it-all who calculates every move I make and most people think I'm incapable of letting go and being a normal person. He sees me for more than that. He looks at me with wonder and awe, like the way I organize my files, the way I fold my clothes, and the way I clean the kitchen meticulously after cooking are the most fascinating things he's ever witnessed. Like each of my ridiculous idiosyncratic habits is this amazing discovery that he's thrilled to watch unfold before him. I feel so important, so loved, so worthy. He makes me feel things I didn't even believe in, Mom. But tonight, I did everything I told you I was going to do, and it all went wrong! I invited him over for an amazing dinner and a movie I knew he'd love. I was just keeping it low key, because that's how he likes things. I planned it all in my mind, thought I had all the angles covered, and then he just...he left before I could ask him. And he wasn't himself, it was like his heart wasn't in it, the whole night. Now I don't know if I was wrong, maybe tonight wasn't the night? Maybe he's not ready to take that step? Maybe I don't make him feel the way he makes me feel? But what if I don't ask and I miss my chance? Mom, I can't let him slip through my fingers. I've never loved anyone before him. I need you to be here to tell me what to do. I always have everything figured out, but I feel so helpless and lost right now, because I have so much to lose. I hate this feeling! I hate being out of control."

Arthur's voice is losing strength, he's going to cry any moment, and Eames knows it. He's heard all that he needs to and steps out from behind the gravestone.

"Just ask me, you fool." He wears his trademark grin, but his eyes are soft and searching, and he's hoping Arthur doesn't punch him on reflex alone.

Arthur is startled and stands quickly, his stance proving that he was prepared to strike if needed.

"Eames, what are you-why are you-did you follow me here?"

Eames hangs his head for a moment and sighs.

"It's a long story, but the answer is yes. I followed you and I listened to everything you said. I shouldn't have, it was wrong and intrusive; but I couldn't stop myself."

He walks closer to Arthur, taking notice of the headstone's intricate engravings and the elegant script that reads:

Claire Bradford

March 14th, 1953 - April 7th, 2004

He closes the distance between them just a little, nodding his head politely at Arthur's mother. He kisses his fingertips and touches the stone, closing his eyes momentarily, saying a silent thank you to Claire. The woman who gave such a beautiful gift to world, who raised Arthur to be the outstanding man that he is, and saved their relationship from six feet under.

Eames opens his eyes again to find Arthur watching him in silence, a curious expression coloring his face. It's a mixture of wonder, pain, and respect. The Forger meets the Point Man's eyes and he draws in a shaky breath.

"Arthur, whatever you've planned to ask me, the answer is yes. My answer will always be yes where you're concerned. So, go ahead. Ask me."

Arthur seems stunned, but manages a choked whisper, "Will you move in with me?"

Eames moves in closer and breathes into Arthur's ear, "You mustn't be afraid to ask a little louder, darling."

Arthur's neckhair stands on end and he catches the direct reference to the Fischer job, where they first acknowledged their feelings for one another. He regains his confidence and pulls away from Eames, just enough to look him directly in the eyes, a huge grin plastered across his face, and ask,"Leslie, would you be interested in moving to my apartment and being my boyfriend?"

Eames' eyes widen and he exclaims, "My first name? Oh, you're dead! DEAD!"

Arthur chuckles and meets Eames' playful glare with timid eyes, his chocolate depths full of questions and nervousness. Eames can sense the tension in Arthur's shoulders, he can feel the question begging to roll off his tongue again. Before Arthur can ask, Eames seals their mouths together with a kiss that screams "yes" in every way possible.

When Eames kisses Arthur, it's gentle and sure. Arthur knows without a doubt that the answer is yes and it will, in fact, always be yes. His shoulders relax and he leans into the kiss, leans into Eames, giving himself over to the sensation and the moment. For the first time in a long time, he isn't really in control of the situation and he's completely okay with it.


End file.
